Candydicted
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: Alright! New story! What happens when people from other dimensions went to the Candy Kingdom located in Ooo, and they're all candy addicts? Bad things happen! It's up to those people's closest friends in order to get them back. These addicts are Pinkie Pie, Pops and Mabel. Will Twilight, Dipper, Mordecai and Rigby get them back? Find out by reading! Edit: Last Chapter Out NOW!
1. Traveling

Disclaimer:** Adventure Time with Finn and Jake belongs to Pendelton Ward. Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust. For once, I already remembered to put the disclaimer at the start.**

* * *

Pony Ville:

Pinkie Pie was partying hard. Now was time for the piñata. She took the bat and missed. She kept swinging to the wrong direction that she broke the windows. (Trust me, she did a lot of damage with a bat and _blindfolded.)_

Before I continue, every world mentioned here is connected, all except for Gravity Falls, since it comes from a different timeline.

So Pinkie kept swinging all over Equestria. In fact, she went beyond. She went through the Equestrian gates which lead to Ooo, and led herself to the Candy Kingdom.

This all stopped when she hit herself by some trees in the Candy Forest, which surrounds the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

The Park:

Pops wanted to drive around. He hasn't really used Carmenita lately. Since he had some free time, he drove through the night.

Later, the car was running out of gas. Plus, he wasn't even home yet. Well, he drove over dimensions, last being Ooo. When the car couldn't take it, he crashed into some of the candy trees. He was alright, but he decided to stay where he was for the night, since it was quite late.

* * *

Gravity F-:

"Dipper! I'm so bored! Do you think we can do something from that book?"

"Mabel! You know stuff in this book isn't to be tampered with."

"So?", Then Mabel took the book from Dipper.

"HEY! Mabel-"

"Let's see." Mabel continued, flipping the pages. "Fairies, Werewolves, Harpies, Mermaids, Vampires, Zombies, Sprites, Nymphs, Pixies, Witches, Centaurs, Minotaurs, Ghosts, Satyrs, Unicorns, Pegasi, Elves, Angels, Demons, Time traveling, dimension jumping, AHA!"

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Travel-jumping through timemensions!" replied Mabel.

"What does that mean?" Dipper asked as he grabbed the book from Mabel.

Then he read.

**_"Jumping to dimensions which comes from a different time calliope_**

_See Dimension Jumping"_

Then Dipper turned the page.

"_**Dimension Jumping**_

_**Here in Gravity Falls, I have discovered random loopholes and portals to other worlds.**_

_**These worlds are different in almost everyway. So far, I haven't been to any.**_**"**

Dipper returned to the original page and continued.

"**_I have discovered boundaries beyond Gravity Falls, meaning more worlds to discover. Often dangerous but nothing interesting. Then I thought of other worlds out of our time calliope. Below are incantations to be read in order to go to those certain worlds. I had difficulty finding my way back but anyway, I have found it."_**

Dipper continued to read silently the first incantation.

**_1\. _**

**_**_In a world set after an apocalypse  
Formed kingdoms from a child's wish  
Survived only 1 human being  
In this dangerous world worth seeing  
A man corrupted with frost from the past  
Has lived until now to marry princesses until he lasts3  
A lovely princess made of Bubblegum  
Long live her kingdom come  
The monster of the night  
eats shades of red for her delight  
A unicorn of Korean descent blessed by rainbows  
shares her love to a dog which really shows  
A woman of pure fire and light  
has took her throne with pure might  
The dog who lived  
was a great hero many loved  
Lastly, the human alive  
is now a hero who saved lives  
Long live this world  
which can now be visited by any boy or girl"_**_**

Dipper skipped to the last when Mabel took the book and picked an incantation. She picked the first one. She quickly read it out loud then she teleported to the place where it leads her to.

* * *

**So, how's my rhyming? Anyway, guess where the spell took her. So what happens to all of them? Find out in the next chapter by keeping calm and reading on.**


	2. Missing

"Mabel? MABEL?!"

Mabel was nowhere to be seen.

"Fine. Here I go."

Then Dipper chanted the incantation. (See Chapter 1)

* * *

"Uh, where am Iiiiiiaaahhhhhhooowwoaaah! A place made of candy!"

"Did you say candy?"

(Gasp) "A pony!" This is obviously Mabel talking.

"Whoa, it seems like you're not from here, well, I'm not either. HI. My name's Pinkie Pie!"

" Hi Pinkie Pie! My name's Mabel. Say," she got up. "Do you know where we are?"

"No. But where's this place of candy?!" Pinkie replied.

"Over there!" Pointed Mabel.

"What do you say about eating some candy?" Pinkie asked.

"ALRIGHT! ONWARD PINKIE PIE!" replied Mabel, as she rode on Pinkie, who didn't seem to mind, all the way to the Candy Kingdom, which wasn't that far.

* * *

"So what exactly do you want us to do Princess?" Finn asked, as he and his best bro were with Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, you see, a event in, not just Ooo's history, but in other dimensions' histories have changed. This is called a Multiverse Link."

"Don't you mean a Universe Link?" Jake asked.

"Well, that's different. An Universal Link puts all the worlds together, resulting in a world where everything is put together, like some _pastry batter_. What I'm trying to explain is that a Multiverse Link connects all universes making it one, divided universe, like a lunchbox filled with food. Do you get me now, Finn and Jake?

"Yes." Jake replied.

"No." Finn replied.

This happened simultaneously.

Finn continued "Princess, you haven't told us what to do yet."

"Oh right. All because this happened, visitors from other places might stumble into the Candy Kingdom and eat the Candy People. Even though **Root Beer Guy** has improved the Banana Guards' security skills, I need you two to protect from the gates, since I don't trust that **guy**'s judgment sometimes. Anyway, just protect the Candy Kingdom!"

"Don't worry Princess. Jake and I are on it."

"Hey Finn, what time is it?"

"Adventure Time! Now stretch us there, Jake!"

* * *

"Alright, so..." Benson stopped. He realized Pops was missing.

"Hold on a minute. Where's Pops? **You two. **Where the heck is Pops?"

"Us?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, we had nothing to do with that guy. The last time we saw him is when he was driving off to town." Mordecai replied.

"**You let him out to town?**"

Rigby answered "Wait, he told us that he wanted a test drive. He said he'd be back by yesterday by 7!"

"**Well, how come he isn't HERE YET!?**"

"I- We don't know!" Mordecai replied.

"**URGH! FIND HIM BY TODAY OR YOU'RE BOTH _FIRED!_**"

Then the two slackers rushed to the cart and drove.

"Aw man, we're so getting fired for this."

* * *

"Ugh! We searched all over Equestria and still no sign of Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Well Rainbow, looks like there's only one thing left to do. Report this to Princess Celestia. Spike?"

* * *

After Meeting:

"So," Twilight said, while finding the right page. "Alright. Here. **A prophecy states a collision of dimensions happening about this time. This one though, is permanent. "**

(gasp!) "Is it bad?" asked Rarity.

"Nope, but it's our only bet at finding Pinkie. And, I'm going **alone."**

"But Twi-"

"Just calm down Applejack. The princess told me politely to go alone. It's dangerous for the rest of you."

"Maybe Twilight's right. There might be more monsters or worse more powerful than the creatures of the Everfree Forest."Fluttershy replied.

"That's what the Princess worried about. Spike, I need you to stay here. The elements are incomplete without her."

* * *

**Yes! Finally! A third story. Now, what happens next in this voyage? Will Dipper be able to find Mabel? Will Mabel and Pinkie get the candy they want? Will Finn and Jake be able to protect the Candy Kingdom and follow Bubblegum's orders? Will Mordecai and Rigby find Pops or get fired? Will Twilight survive and achieve her quest? Lastly, what happens to Pops? Find out in the next chapters of Candydicted!**

**Now, (this will apply to all of my stories) all the upcoming chapters.**

**3\. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom (Not So Welcome)**

**4\. Where Are You?**

**5\. Magic Gas? You mean Gasoline?**

**6\. It's The Deer All Over Again!**

**7\. There You Are!**

**8\. Let Them Go!**

**9\. Misunderstanding**

**10\. Returned**

**Now KEEP CALM, AND READ ON.**


	3. Welcome to the Candy Kingdom (NsW)

"Uh" groaned Pops as he woke up from sleeping in his car. He removed his blanket and put it on for it was his jacket. He put on his shoes, and exited the car.

He was hungry, and decided to get some candy to eat, and headed for the candy kingdom, slowly falling into it's sweet grasp, as he slowly began running.

* * *

"Almost, there..." Said Mabel, getting ready to take a bite out of the candy.

"Jake, here they come!" Said Finn.

Then Jake stretched to capture the two.

"Giah! Hey, let us go!" screamed Mabel.

"Yeah!" agreed Pinkie.

"Oh, you two are going nowhere." replied Jake.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, here comes another one!" said Jake.

"Now stop!" Finn shouted, with his sword up to the man's neck, who was Pops.

He fell down to the ground crying.

"Woah, I'm sorry sir, are you okay?" asked Finn.

Pops stopped crying and replied "I'm alright. I'm alright. All I wanted was to have some candy for breakfast. I need the energy to leave, so I could find my friends."

"Well, let me take you to the Princess of this kingdom. She might help you-"

"OW!"

"I'm free!"

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Jake.

Pinkie asked "Wait, you're made of Candy too? Okie dokie!" (Bite)

"OW!"

"Jake! are you alright?"

"I'm fine Finn, I just need to contact the Princess about this." Jake picks up a walkie-talkie speaks to Bubblegum "Princess, I'm sorry but two got through."

"_ Well, how many were they?"_

"Three. But Princess, I think those 2 are psycho candy addicts as I could see some smoke and a hole in the candy walls."

_"What?!"_

Bubblegum checked the window to see mad chaos.

_"Jake, I'm contacting the **captain of the banana guards.** You help stop the two and let Finn bring the third one here. Bubblegum out."_

Then Bubblegum rushed to the main security system.

"ROOT BEER GUY- What the?"

"Oh, Princess." gasped Root Beer Guy.

"Wow, you're a lot early than usual."

"Princess, remember when you commanded to install more CCTV cameras all across the kingdom? I've got access to this. Ever since the two visitors came, I let them out, **CODE RED.**"

"Well, good job!"

BANG

"Captain, (gasp) your majesty, there's big trouble. Please check the cameras!" said one banana guard with a bite mark on his side.

The captain zoomed the cameras and gasped in view.

The princess reacted "OH MY GLOB."

* * *

While that was happening:

"Alright, Finn, I'm going after those two. I want you two send that guy to the Princess."

"But why, Jake?"

"Princess's orders." said Jake as he ran into the Kingdom Gates. Then he ran back to tell Finn "Hold on, use the secret entrance to her castle. It's far too dangerous as I hoped."

"Alright!" Finn replied, as he knocked on some gate walls, and opened a passage way.

"Ooh, how did you do that?" asked Pops.

"It's always been like that, just don't tell anyone about the secret passage way. Alright?"

"I'll mark my words."

* * *

**Sorry for being late. I was working on a story just as crazy as this. Please read it. (The Effects of Princess Hunting) Also, I'll be posting the next chapter today, to make up for what I missed. So, what's happening in the candy kingdom? What's the princess's plan with Pops? Will Jake be able to catch Mabel and Pinkie? Find out in the next chapter of Candydicted. Now, KEEP CALM, AND READ ON!**

**-BeatrixG-**


	4. Where Are You?

"Ugh! We've come to the edge of the world and still no sign of Pops!" Rigby groaned.

"He must've returned already. Let's go."

"Wait, I don't want to get fired! Call, I don't know, Skips? He might tell us Pops is back."

"Dude, you're a gen- Wait. Should've Benson informed us already?"

"**_UGH!"_**

"Let's just cross this wall." said Rigby

"Dude, I DON'T WANNA DIE! I don't think we should cross." Mordecai exclaimed.

"Just DO IT! We might find Pops there."

"Alright. But if **we** die on the way, I'm gonna tell Death that it was your fault."

So he drove, and they saw a bright light, then the landscape was brighter, and a small patch of rocks laid the creator's signature.

"Dude, that signature... OH CRUD! We're in Finn and Jake's place!" (Every "dude" would mean Mordecai is speaking. Also, presume F and J knew and met M and R)

"Are you sure? You better not be fooling me."

"Dude, their tree house is a few blocks away. They might be in there."

So they drove to Finn and Jake's place.

"Hey," Mordecai said, "a note."

"_**Dear visitor,**_

_**Finn and Jake are unavailable at the moment.**_

_**To the following:**_

_**Ice King:**_

_**Stay out of our house. You had your shot here, even if you lied about your kingdom being rebuilt months ago. If you are here to take some stuff you left here, go to the back of our house and get the box for you.**_

_**Princess Bubblegum:**_

_**We're already at the Candy Kingdom waiting. Just tell us what to do.**_

"Mordecai, they're at the Candy Kingdom!"

"Wait, Candy- CRUD! POPS MIGHT BE THERE, EATING ALL THE CANDY!"

"Chill, we're not even sure Pops could be here. Let's keep reading."

_**Marceline:**_

_**Our jamming session might be delayed. Don't worry though, you can still come in and have all our apples in the barrel next to Finn's bed. Those are RED apples. We know this is still your house Marcy. We'll be back.**_

_**Flame Princess: **_

_**Please don't burn down the house. Finn still misses you.**_

_**LSP:**_

_**We're kinda busy. Please, just go to Bubblegum's, she might help.**_

_**Other:**_

_**Welcome to Our House! Just knock three times and clap twice and BMO will be happy to give you a tour.**_

_**Bravest Warriors:**_

_**Thanks for stopping by. Just stay in our place for a while. If it's something urgent, HEAD FOR THE CANDY KINGDOM IMMEDIATELY.**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby:**_

"There's us!" said Rigby.

_**Has Simon kidnapped Margaret and Eileen again? Just knock 2 times and BMO will welcome you. Tell him that you'll need our weapons because of the Ice King. If you're here to hang out, knock 5 times then BMO will let you in. Just wait, then we'll have an adventure. If you guys need our help, head for the Candy Kingdom.**_

"Dude, let's go to the Candy Kingdom."

* * *

"I've been flying for days! What the? A gate!" said Twilight. She thought _Hmm, no guards around. _Then she went through.

"Woah, it's like nothing I've ever imagined." she said. Then she teleported to the ground, by the grass lands. Then she noticed a beam of light behind her. She turned around and saw silhouette forming into a **figure she just remembered**. She was _cringing _about those memories. (Bold: See Equestria Girls, Italic: See Danisnotonfire's "Cringe Attack)

Dipper landed on the ground and saw a familiar face.

"Wha- Twilight? Did this book lead me to Equestria? Or something...?" (Presume The Mystery Twins have met the Mane 6.)

"Dipper, we're not in Equestria, at all. We're in some strange land, which I have never been to either." Twilight replied.

"Well, all I came to do is to find my sister, and she is clearly missing."

"Well, I'm here to find Pinkie Pie. Have you seen her?"

"Nope. Seen Mabel?"

"Neither."

"Well, we have to find-"

BEEP BEEP

Then the _cart_ drove past the two, nearly running them over. (Mordecai and Rigby's cart)

"Hey, WATCH IT!" yelled Dipper.

"Sorry!" replied Rigby.

"Hop on my back. Let's go find Laughter."

"And what Bill calls Shooting Star."

So Dipper rode on Twilight.

"Hold on tight."

Then she flew, a lot better.

* * *

**See, I told you. So, will Mordecai and Rigby find Pops? Will Dipper and Twilight find Mabel and Pinkie Pie? Find out in the next chapter of Candydicted! Now time to work on TEPH. Wait, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!"**

**-BeatrixG-**


	5. Magic Gas? You mean Gasoline?

"So, what's your name?" Finn asked Pops, as they walked through the passage way.

"Pops, young man. How about you?" He replied.

"Finn."

"Wait a minute, you're the hero my friends were telling me about!"

"Who are they-oh! Well, looks like we're here."

Finn knocked on the door. "Princess? Are you there?"

(Creak)

"There you are! Bring him in." Said Bubblegum, at first cheerfully, then seriously.

Pops started to feel nervous as he was about to be interrogated.

"Please, have a seat." The Princess replied calmly.

"Thank you, madam." Pops thanked politely.

"Alright, WHAT's YOUR DEAL HERE." Said Bubblegum, suddenly serious.

"Whoa there, P-Bubs. He's a little easy to scare. Just be talk to him slowly. Like he's one of your citizens." Finn told her.

"I'm sorry." She calmed down. Then, she stood up. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Bubblegum of this Candy Kingdom!" She greeted. Then, she became more formal with her words. "Gentleman, why have you come here, in my kingdom?"

Pops, once hearing, immediately stood up and bowed before the Princess. Then responded formally "Your majesty, it is my fault, for I was about to return to my place of residence when I realized my favorite car, which I was using to drive, could not go on to my home. I wished to repair the damages with some help but it was already late, so I could not do so. I was also tired from my journey, so I decided to stay until my car is repaired. Then when I woke up, I was hungry, and I did not have the energy to resume my business. I then decided to approach this kingdom of yours to enjoy some candy until I was found by your hero, Finn. He took me here to you."

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Pops, your majesty."

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I checked her and I saw the she ran out of energy. Pardon me, but do you mind if you would allow me to have some magic gas to power my car, if you have?"

"Magic gas?"

"Uh PB, I think he means gasoline."

"Oh! Yes I do, but it's too dangerous outside for me to go get it. Just out of curiosity, how did you know that Finn was a hero?"

"Well, when he and I were about to enter, Finn asked me for my name. I did and asked his. He said so and that name reminded me of a story about people my friends met, and they claimed it to be true, even if my others friends didn't believe."

Finn stopped Bubblegum, saying "Wait, I was just about to ask you, who are your friends?"

"Why, their names are **Mordecai** and **Rigby**."

Then the Ooolanders exclaimed "WHAT?!"

CRASH

"Oh noooo!" Finn screamed.

Pops gasped, in a good way, while Bubblegum, the opposite.

* * *

**Alright! So who crashed the walls open? What's happening with our candy-loving friends? What's the Captain gonna do? Is Jake alright? What's going on with Dipper and Twilight? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE CANDY KINGDOM? Find out in the following chapters of CANDYDICTED! Now Keep Calm and Read On.**

**-BeatrixG-**


	6. It's the Deer All Over Again!

Mabel and Pinkie stared in awe at the sight of beautiful, delicious-looking candy. They began to run as fast as they can to get just as much candy as they want.

"Hey!" Jake yelled. "Stop that!"

Pinkie told Mabel "Hey Mabel, it's that candy dog a while ago!"

Mabel replied, with candy in her mouth "Yeah! **Let's eat him!"**

**"Wait, NOOOO!" **Jake exclaimed.

* * *

*cough* x4

"Uhh, Pops!" Rigby exclaimed.

"What do you me- Oh my gosh! Pops! We finally found you!" Mordecai gladly said.

"HAHAHA! Mordecai and Rigby! You're here!" Pops greeted.

PB and Finn exclaimed "WHAAAAA?!"

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought you two were those insane psychos outside." Bubblegum said.

"Pops! Why didn't you go home yet?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, my car stopped working and I couldn't go home." He replied.

"Well, let's go." Rigby said.

"WAIT, WATCH OUT!" Finn said, as he pulled the 3 out the cart, then the cart got crushed by some rubble.

"Princess, just a question, how does candy destroy metal?" Rigby said sarcastically.

"Crud. Now we're really getting fired." Mordecai cursed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll just fix that whe-"

_"Hey Pinkie, it's a girl made of bubble gum! I'm gonna take her down first!"_

_"Sure thing, Mabel. I'll just finish up this peppermint candy and I'll catch up!"_

**"Run Princess! Ru-AHHHHHH!" **screamed Pep But, as everyone assumed that the pony was eating him. (We cant see him)

Mabel quickly ran for the Princess.

PB told Finn "All of you, hide in the dungeon! I need to survive!"

Finn and the RS gang obeyed while Bubblegum ran and Jake got her, to protect her. (With his stretchy powers)

"Hey!" Mabel said, getting Jake's attention. "Give that back! That's my candy!"

"Your candy? Wha- well she is the princess of this kingdom and you have no right to eat any of the candy people here!" (Since the only candy the two have been eating are candy people) Jake replied.

"Well, you cant tell me what to- whaaaaaahhhh!" Mabel said, as she got swiped away by some force.

"What the?" Jake said. The he spotted Pinkie and picked her up, tying her mouth so she wouldn't escape, also keeping her away from the princess.

* * *

**What happens in the next chapter? Too lazy to ask so, Keep Calm And Read On.**

**-BeatrixG**


	7. There You Are! Time for the End!

"AHHHHHH! Oh, Dipper!" Mabel said, on Twilight's back along with Dipper. She hugged him continued "What are you doing here? Are you here to get some more candy?" giggling creepily.

"What the? Mabel, SNAP OUT OF IT! How much candy have you eaten?"

(Cough) "Infin-teen.. Candy...**people.****" **she replied, starting to get sick.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**"LETMEGO! LETMEGO! LETMEGO!" **Screamed Pinkie, kicking and kicking, trying to escape, forgetting the thought of the dog being made of candy, after realizing he tasted sour. (Literally.)

" COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! " Jake complained.

Bubblegum added (she's still held be Jake, only away from the pony) "She's just as annoying as LSP!"

* * *

**Ok. You know what? I think I lost interest writing already. (Why are my reviewed stories the easily canceled ones?) This story is already finished. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'll summarize the remaining parts of the story to end it. Sorry, but I just can't keep up. I even have another story to start. (Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions) Here it is.**

* * *

Twilight tries to attack Jake.

Bubblegum stops her, asks Jake to put Pinkie down, and tells her about what the two have done and decides to send them all to the dungeon.

Finn and the RS gang tell her to stop, since they were just like them.

Dipper and Twilight add that they were there to rescue their friends and convinced Mabel and Pinkie to appologize, even if the two were feeling quite sick.

The two girls are forgiven.

Bubblegum then asks everyone to help rebuild the kingdom, finishing at sunset.

Mordecai, Rigby and Pops got the Cart and Carmenita fixed as well then drove home and the Slackers didn't get fired but had to double the work they had to do the next day.

Twilight brought Pinkie with her magic and they both went home, to deal with their own problem.

Dipper and Mabel said an incantation that would send them back to 2012, in Gravity Falls.

Incantation:

_**From the place we are currently in  
From battles we did truly win  
Bring us back home  
Away from this dome  
Let shall none  
Be left behind  
Please not one  
Or shall we lose our minds  
Yet after all  
These adventures we had  
Return us to Gravity Falls  
Unless reasons are bad**_

Finn and Jake invited Bubblegum for a spaghetti dinner then they trailed off to bed.

The End!

* * *

**Well, expect the next story to come out. That is, Gravity Falls: Across Dimensions.**

**Here are it's chapters!:**

**1\. It's Ooo Time**

**2\. The Amazing World of Elmore**

**3\. A Regular Park**

**4\. Jumping Back**

**And my mistake! It's not coming out on May 22, it's coming out this Saturday! (It's supposed to be on Friday, but TIMEZONES.) **

**Thanks so much for reading, Keep Calm and Read On.**

**-BeatrixG-**


End file.
